


memories of a new friend.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, F/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been a debate going on about what Nathaniel's middle name should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	memories of a new friend.

There had been a debate going on about what Nathaniel's middle name should be. Laura wanted to go with her father's name, but Clint didn't like it. Clint had suggested Nicholas, but Laura had been firm about how she didn't want any alliteration. 

Then Pietro Maximoff sacrificed his life to save Clint's, and Clint knew exactly what Nathaniel's middle name should be.

When he first told Laura, he knew she wasn't sure. He told her the story, and Laura understood the importance. So he was christened Nathaniel Pietro, and the memory of Pietro Maximoff would live on with the Bartons.

**Author's Note:**

> so at the end of the movie, when natasha is looking at the video of little nathaniel, he's wearing a bodysuit that says nathaniel pietro barton. i only noticed it on my second viewing, and that's what inspired this drabble.


End file.
